How Quickly Love Turns to Hate
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: I don't wanna see or hear from any of you ever again. As far as I'm concerned, we've never even met." Those words...so cruel, it felt like someone had just cut his spark in two.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How Quickly Love Turns To Hate  
By**: **Moonlit Sea**

**Summary: **"I don't wanna see or hear from any of you ever again. As far as I'm concerned, we've never even met."

**Chapter One  
**A young woman with shoulder length brown hair sat reading a book on the now empty train, not that she would know since this part of the train was always empty at this time, as she waited for her stop. She heard a soft dreamy sigh and looked up, her brown eyes scanning the compartment, there was no one there. She shrugged thinking it to be her imagination and went back to reading her book. The train pulled into the station, she got off and had barely walked a few steps when a voice said, "Hey Honey." And got pulled into a hug. She heard a gasp from behind her and looked back seeing the train go off without its carriages, she thought that was strange since it had another route to run. She looked back at the young man whom she knew well and hit him over the head with her book. "What have I told you about calling me that." She said annoyed.

"Ah come on, Sis. It was only a joke." The guy chuckled "You know what they all say."

"That you're an annoying pain in the ass at times." She said still annoyed. "Joe…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, now let's get going, huh." turning to leave, he'd only walked a couple of steps when he realised that she wasn't following he looked back at her. "Sis? You coming?"

She sighed as she looked in the direction the train had gone. "No, you go ahead. I'll catch up later." And began to walk off towards the forest.

Joe watched her as much as he wanted her to come he knew that there were times that she needed to be alone, he also knew when something was bothering her and decided to ask her later about it as he didn't want to be late and set off for his destination.

The young woman found a quiet little place, sat down at the base of the tree and began reading her book again. She'd only been there a few minutes when a voice said. "Excuse me." She looked up but only saw a light grey train on the tracks in front of her, which she hadn't noticed before she looked round but saw no one else. She looked back at the train a slight look of confusion on her face. _Did that train just talk?_ She wondered to herself.

"Could you come with me please?" The voice said again.

She placed her book down and leaned forward slightly. "And you are?"

"Rapid Run, and I need you to come with me." He repeated.

"Rapid Run?" she said trying to think where she'd heard the name before. "You're an Autobot." She stated.

"That's right." He replied.

She got up and headed toward the train, she got in and he headed off. "So where are we going, Rapid Run?" she asked.

"Call me Rapid, and we're goin' to help Midnight Express." He replied as his face appeared on the monitor.

"Midnight Express?" she asked confused.

"The three thirty you took a few minutes ago."

She was surprised that the train she normally took was an Autobot. "But why would…" she began, confused as to how she could help, after all she wasn't an Autobot just a simple human. She suddenly remembered how her cousin was helping them out and decided to wait and see what she could do.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Rapid asked.

"Sure."

"Who was the guy that met you at the station?" he asked.

She blinked for a moment not really expecting the question, "You mean my brother? Brown hair, blue eyes, real pain in the ass at times." She chuckled at her own little joke "Yeah, he and I are close. In fact, we're so close people say that if we weren't related we'd be dating, which is what people who don't know us think. He thinks of it all as one big joke and calls me 'Honey' or 'Dear' or whatever whenever he gets the chance." She explained. "Why do you wanna know?" now curious as to why he asked.

"Midnight's kinda got a thing for you." Rapid Run replied.

"Hmmm, that would explain the uh…'special treatment' I kinda get and why he sounded kinda upset." Now realising why her compartment was always empty.

"Special treatment? Upset?" he asked both curious and intrigued by what he just heard.

"Yeah when my brother called me 'Honey' I heard a gasp and then he went off… your friend that is, not my brother." Avoiding the 'special treatment' subject.

"What's your name?" Rapid suddenly asked, realising he hadn't asked yet.

"Sara." She replied.

Just then another face appeared on a different monitor, "Rapid Run, where are you? Midnight's…"

"On my way, Rail Spike. Had to pick up someone." Interrupting the bullet train leader.

Rail Spike smiled softly at seeing the human female and gave a small nod, "I'll see you when you get here."

"Who was…" she began.

"That's Rail Spike, you'll see him when we get there." He answered.

"Oh… are all the trains Autobots?" she suddenly asked then felt stupid for voicing what should have been a thought that stayed in her head, her face turned a slight shade of red.

Rapid Run laughed, "No, there's only Rail Spike, Midnight Express and I. We're Team Bullet Train."

Sara searched her memory trying to remember where she'd heard that name before. _That's right, they were the guys who saved my cousin on that train that went out of control_. She decided to change the subject and find out more about this 'thing' Midnight Express had for her. "So… how long has… Midnight Express?" she asked mid-sentence wondering if she got the name right, she saw Rapid give a nod and continued. "How long has he uh… liked me?"

"Not quite sure, Rail Spike and I only found out a few weeks ago." The train replied. "After we did found out though, he wouldn't stop talking about you."

Sara felt her face begin to heat up with embarrassment again. They arrived a few minutes later and she got out. "So where are they?" she asked looking round but seeing no one.

Rapid Run transformed and placed a hand on the ground for her to climb on, which she did and began to walk in the direction of the others. "This way."

They reached a clearing divided up by rocky mountainsides and trees and saw the two other Autobots.

"Wow, preeeetty." Sara said in a low voice thinking she was saying it in her head as she saw who she believed to be Midnight Express.

"You realise you said that out loud, right?" Rapid Run said looking at her. She looked up at him and went red with embarrassment looking down at the ground as he walked over to the two trains. "Hey Midnight, I brought someone to cheer you up."

Midnight Express looked over at Rapid Run a slight confused look on his face, then saw that he was carrying someone. As soon as he saw _her_ in Rapid's hand he froze.

She smiled at him and waved. "Hi." After getting no reaction besides staring she looked over at Rail Spike.

"My names Rail Spike." The white and blue train said.

Sara stood up and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Rail Spike, I'm Sara." Shaking the Autobot's hand/finger. She turned back to Midnight Express. "So you must be Midnight Express." She said, to which the white and dark blue train fainted being caught just in time by Rail Spike. She looked up at Rapid Run "What'd I say?" she asked confused.

After Rail Spike lay Midnight Express down Sara sat back down on Rapid's hand while the two Autobots sat on the ground, telling them a bit about herself.

"So you don't have anyone?" Rapid asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No, because of my closeness with my brother they all think we're dating. As I told you earlier." She sighed sadly, "Would be nice to have someone though…How's Koji?" suddenly changing the subject.

"How do you know Koji?" Rail Spike asked being both curious and cautious at the same time.

"He's my second cousin. I went to see him two days after the Predacons took his dad. Poor kid."

They heard some movement and looked at Midnight Express, Sara gave a small evil smile and looked at up Rapid Run. "Think it would be mean if I was there sitting on his chest when he woke up."

Rapid Run gave a small chuckle, "I would like to see his reaction to that. What do say, Spike?" looking over at the bullet train leader.

"I don't know…" he replied hesitantly as he thought, "He might offline again."

"Come on, you know you're just as curious as I am to see what he'd do." With a sigh Rail Spike gave a nod and Rapid carefully placed the young woman on Midnight's chest. Sara couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the trains 'eyes' begin to light up.

When Midnight Express powered up his optics the first thing he saw was _her_ sitting on his chest "Hi." She said and smiled "Your not going to faint again are you?" he shook his head and she smiled happily. "That's good. What happened anyway? All I said was s…"

"Sara." Rail Spike interrupted making the female look over at him "Perhaps you should let Midnight sit up."

She looked back at Midnight and gave a nod, "Sure." She crawled on all fours towards the edge of the train's chest unintentionally giving him a good view of her rear and embarrassing the poor bullet train even more as he watched her while also trying to ignore the snickering chuckle coming from Rapid Run. As she reached the edge she hung her legs off the side intending to jump down when a blue hand appeared beneath her, she looked back over at him and smiled "Thank you." Then dropped slightly to the hand, which carefully helped her to the ground.

Just as Midnight sat up a voice said, "Well look what we have here."

"Sky-Byte!" Rail Spike said.

"What do you want, Fish Face?" Rapid Run asked insultingly.

"What, can't a shark just fly around?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

Before anyone else could say anything Sara suddenly said, "Hey you, you pain the ass flying freak."

Upon seeing the human female Sky-Byte suddenly became terrified, "Oh no!" and started to fly off but Sara followed him shouting insults along the way.

"Sara, come back." Rapid Run shouted but she didn't hear him.

Sara kept following the shark until she ran into a blue flying squirrel, a red frog and a black skunk. "What do you three want?" She said insultingly.

"You're coming with us." Gas Skunk said.

"Yeah right, if I ain't afraid of that idiotic shark then I'm sure as hell not going to be afraid of you."

The three transformed and Slapper picked her none to gently "Did we say you had a choice."

"Put her down, Predacon." A voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The four of them looked over and saw the bullet trains all with their weapons aimed at them. _He's got a lovely voice_ Sara thought guessing the voice belonged to Midnight Express since it didn't sound like Rapid Run or Rail Spike.

"Who are you guys trying to kid? We know you won't fire while we're holding her." Dark Scream said.

"He's right." Rail Spike said, "We can't shoot them, we might hit Sara." As both he and Rapid Run put down their weapons.

"Sara? That's what Onishi said." Slapper said looking at the human in his hand.

Midnight Express however, did _not_ lower his weapon in fact he aimed it at the other two Predacons and fired sending them flying off then re-aimed his weapon at Slapper.

It was at this point that Sara felt the Predacons grip loosen on her and she decided to see if she could climb down though his hand and jump to the ground. She had just made it to the last finger and was about to hang down to jump when she heard a ripping sound. _Great_ she thought sarcastically _There goes my favourite top_ she hung down from the finger letting the top rip fully and exposing her midriff. The noise had also drawn the attention of the others and Slapper was now holding up the hand that 'held' the young woman staring in slight amazement. Sara was unaware of this, as she looked at the ground seeing how far up she was. _This is gonna hurt_ she thought and let go plummeting to the ground.  
At that exact same moment Midnight Express opened fire on Slapper and Rapid Run managed to catch Sara a few meters from the ground.

"Ow." She said rubbing her sore spot.

"You okay?" Rapid Run asked.

"A little bruised, but I'll be fine." She replied.

"Why would the Predacons be after you?" Midnight Express asked finally speaking.

The brown haired woman shrugged, "Haven't a clue. That shark tried getting me a few days ago."

"We'd better tell Optimus about this." Rail Spike said. "Sara, you'll be safer if you come with us."

"Sure, but before we go can I go back to my place and get a new top? I ruined this one getting out of that creeps hand. Shame too it was one of my favourites." Showing the ripped portion of top and inadvertently drawing attention to her midriff.

Seeing Midnight virtually stare at the exposed body part Rapid Run gave a small devious smile behind his faceplate. "Sure thing. Midnight, you take Sara back to her place and we'll tell Optimus about what happened." he said kneeling so Sara could get down.

"Me?" Midnight said in shock and surprise as he looked up at his friend and team-mate "But why…"

"The two of you have a lot to talk about. See you back at base." As both he and Rail Spike transformed and headed off.

Midnight Express silently vowed that he would get Rapid Run back for this, he didn't know how but somehow he was _defiantly_ getting the other bullet train back for putting him in this situation. "So… uh… Midnight Express, are we going?" the voice brought Midnight out of his thoughts, he looked down at the human female then transformed opening a door and heading off as soon as she was in.  
"Where do you live?" he asked as his face appeared on the monitor.

"Not far from the train station." She replied. After a few moments silence she said, "I uh... wanna thank you for the er…'special treatment' you give me when I travel on your route." Thinking how stupid that sounded she added, "Giving me my own compartment, it's nice. Not having to be bothered by the noise other people make and having time to contemplate things."

He gave her a small shy smile, "Your welcome."

"You have a lovely voice." She suddenly said.

Midnight was both surprised and embarrassed by this. "I…uh…th…thank you."

She smiled and gave a nod, and again there was silence neither knowing what to say to the other. Not being able to stand the silence much longer Sara said, "So…I hear you uh…um… feel something for me." Midnight looked away from her extremely embarrassed "It's okay, I'm flattered really I am. Though I'm sorry my brother upset you by saying what he did."

"Brother?" he asked confused as he looked back at her.

"The one who called me 'Honey'. He's just a real pain so ignore him whenever he says that."

"So you're not…"

Sara chuckled in spite of herself, "No. He only does it to annoy me… and to keep other guys at bay I guess." She sighed sadly and looked at the floor "Though I wish he wouldn't, it's hard enough as it trying to find someone."

They arrived at the station a few moments later.

"I shouldn't be too long." She said getting up and heading for the door "Just going to get a change of top."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Midnight asked trying to avoid looking at her stomach.

She smiled at him, "Perfectly. It's only a fifteen minute walk." She laughed at the horrified expression on Midnight's face. "I'm kidding! I only live about three minutes away." She turned to walk out only to stop when the door wouldn't open, she stood waiting for a few moments before looking back over at him seeing an annoyed look on his face. She chuckled inwardly, _He looks almost cute like that_ she thought. "Seriously Midnight Express. I virtually only live three minutes away."

He looked at her a few moments longer before saying, "Be careful." And opening the door.

"Always am." She replied heading out.

------

"And you have no idea why the Predacons would be after her." Optimus asked as Rail Spike and Rapid Run told him and TAI what happened.

"No, and Sara doesn't know either." Rapid answered.

"It could have something to do with Dr. Onishi since Slapper said that he mentioned her." Rail Spike suggested.

"Right, according to her she's Koji's second cousin." Rapid added.

"Maybe he gave her something before he was taken by the Predacons and they found out about it." TAI theorised.

"That could very well be, TAI." Optimus said thinking.

Midnight Express came in a few minutes later letting Sara out before transforming.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Sara, this is our leader Optimus Prime." Rail Spike introduced.

The young woman looked up at the red mech, smiled and held her hand out, "Pleased to meet you Optimus Prime, I'm Sara."

Optimus went down on one knee and gently shook the female's hand. "Welcome to Cybertron Base, Sara."

"Hi Sara, my names TAI, Tactical Artificial Intelligence."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you too, TAI."

The four Autobots waited for Sara to reach out and shake TAI's hand passing right though her as Koji did when he first met TAI, but she didn't move, didn't even hold out her hand as she had with Optimus and Rail Spike.

Sensing that the Autobots were expecting something she looked at them. "I know she's a hologram so I won't be shaking her hand or going though her anytime soon." She said with some humour in her voice.

It was about this time that Koji walked in, "Hey guys, TAI, Sara." He greeted, then did a double take. "Huh? Sara? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Koji. Fancy seeing you here." She joked. "Joe been to see you yet?"

"Yeah, in fact he just left he said he wanted to find you and see if you were okay. Said you were… upset when he left you at the train station." Koji replied still a little surprised.

"Upset? Who's upset? When I get my hands on that brother of mine…" she began angrily.

Koji chuckled as close as Sara and Joe were they could easily get on each other nerves quickly. "I see your wearing the necklace dad gave you."

"Yep. He told me never to take it off so I don't… at least most of the time I don't anyway." She replied cheekily.

"So what are you doing here?"

"The Predacons are after her." Rapid answered.

"Huh?!" Koji said in both surprised and shock.

"Apparently so." She replied with a small shrug.

"But why would the Predacons be after you?"

"You're asking the wrong person, dear Koji. I haven't the faintest idea."

"We believe that your father may have given something to Sara which the Predacons now want." Optimus explained.

"Koji, you said that your father gave that necklace to Sara." TAI asked.

"Yeah that's right. Before he went to New York for the conference."

"Then that's probably it." Rapid Run said.

"If the Predacons want that necklace they'll do whatever it takes to get it." Rail Spike said.

"TAI, assign the Autobot Brothers to watch over Sara until we can determine why the Predacons want that necklace." Optimus said.

To everyone's great surprise Sara said, "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay with these guys." Walking over to the bullet trains.

"You gotta be joking, right?" Rapid said looking down at the young woman.

"Sara, the Autobot Brothers will be able to keep you a lot safer then we can." Rail Spike reasoned.

"Rail Spike's right, Sara. The Autobot Brothers will be able to go places the bullet trains can't." TAI said.

"Like the city, wouldn't it be strange to see a bullet train sitting outside a building that _wasn't_ the train station." Koji added trying to make her see sense.

"I'm moving to the country soon anyway, so that won't be a problem." Sara said trying to convince them.

"Sara, can I talk to you a minute." Koji said pulling the woman to the other side of the room.

"What's up?" she asked causally.

"You're _not_ moving to the country." Koji said in a low voice slightly annoyed.

Sara sighed knowing she'd been discovered. "Okay, so I'm not moving. I had to say something."

"Why won't you let the brothers watch over you?" he asked confused when the answer dawned on him. "You like one of the bullet trains." He said slightly louder than he should.

Sara immediately covered his mouth with her hand. "No, I do _not_ like one of them. I just feel more comfortable around them than anyone else." She explained.

Koji removed her hand from his mouth, a knowingly cheeky smile on his face, "Uh huh, so which one is it?" he asked.

She gave a frustrated sigh. "If they want to put a 'guard' on me then it'll be the trains or no one that's the choice they have."

"I don't think Optimus will agree to that." Koji said thinking.

Sara gave a growl before coming to a decision. "Fine!" she stormed back over to the awaiting Autobots taking off her necklace as she walked and placed it on the computer console. "There. Now you have it you don't need to watch me." She stated her annoyance crystal clear in her voice. "Koji, how do I get out of here?" she asked as she began to walk off in the direction that she and Midnight had come.

Koji sighed and ran to catch up with her, he showed her the way out and tried to keep up with her but she managed to lose him when they got to the shops. He sighed, he didn't buy her reason of she felt more comfortable with the bullet trains than anyone else there was something more to it and he was sure it was because she liked one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sara walked on passing all the shops her anger dwindling as she walked, a jewellery shop caught her eye and she stopped to look at the display. She thought of getting a new necklace to replace the one she 'lost' when she saw Koji's reflection in the window but before she could say anything he said, "The bullet trains want to talk to you." And she soon found herself standing on the train tracks in front of three bullet trains.  
"Koji said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah we do." Rapid Run said sounding a little annoyed.

The young woman folded her arms across her chest, "I'm listening."

"Sara, you have understand that we are only doing what we think is best for you." Rail Spike said "And having the Autobot Brothers watch over you…"

The brown haired woman rolled her eyes, "I already told you, Rail Spike. I do _not_ want to be watched over by the Autobot Brothers or anyone else. I can take care of myself."

Rapid Run moved towards her a little as he said, "We _cannot_ keep you safe. We're trains, we belong on the tracks _not_ out on the road. Why can't you see that!"

"Please Sara, we can't let the Predacons get a hold of you. Who knows what they'll do." Midnight virtually pleaded.

"While I am aware that you are _trains…_" she began trying to stay calm "That belong on track and not out on the open road like _cars_." Looking at Rapid Run making sure she got her point across. "I do not nor would I want anyone else besides the three of you to watch me."

"I oughta run you over for being stupid." Rapid Run said inching closer to her.

"Rapid!" Midnight said in both shock and horror.

"Go ahead, would solve this problem." She replied staring at the light grey train.

"Sara? What are you doing on the tracks? You'll get run over, get over here you idiot." A voice said.

Sara didn't have to look over to know the voice belonged to her brother, she stared at Rapid a little while longer before heading over to him.

"What in heavens name were you doing there?" he asked her as they began to walk away.

"Just being me." She replied.

----

Sara waited at the train station, as her computer class ended early she was ten minutes early for the three thirty. She had a mixture of different emotions running through her about seeing Midnight Express again after what happened yesterday with everyone. Though who actually showed up two minutes later surprised her "Rail Spike? What…"

"We need to talk." He said opening a door.

She was glad there weren't many people round or it might have looked strange her getting into the trains cockpit. Rail Spike started off as soon as she was in. "So what…" she began before getting interrupted.

"Optimus as agreed to allow us to watch over you." He said appearing on screen.

Sara gave him a confused look as pleased as she was to hear this piece of news. "But why do I need to be watched? I already gave you the necklace, so there's no need for the…"

"The Predacons don't know that. As far as they're concerned you still have what they're after." Rail Spike explained.

"Good point." She said sinking into the chair.

"When are you moving to the place in the country?" he suddenly asked.

Sara gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well uh you see, I'm not really moving… it was just something I said to convince…" she stopped seeing Rail Spike giving her a stern look. "Sorry." She said as she looked at the floor.

"That's going to make it difficult." He said thinking.

"Well… couldn't you just… take it in turns?" she suggested still not looking at him.

"It's not who's going to watch over you that's the problem." Rail Spike began. "It's _how_ we're going to do it."

She gave a nod not knowing how they were to do it either.  
"Well… I only live about three minutes from the station so… everyday I could just… come down and see you?"

"What about your brother?"

"Joe?" she asked finally looking back up at him "He…uh…kinda…knows about you guys." Remembering the conversation they had yesterday.

_**Flashback**_  
"Sara, when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Joe asked as he placed a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

Sara took a sip of the tea and looked at her brother.  
"What are you talking about, Joe? There's nothing wrong."

"Remember who you're talking to, Sara. I know you and I know there's something wrong. Now tell me what it is." Sitting at the table.

"Oh I don't know!" getting up and walking away from the table. She sighed, "I…I met some Autobots today, trains actually."

"You mean those trains you were stood in front of?"

She gave a nod, she was hesitant about whether she should tell Joe about the Predacons and Midnight's feelings for her. They couldn't be anymore different, a human and an Autobot, it would never work out. Wait, why was she thinking like that? She liked Midnight yes, she liked all the bullet trains but not in that way, right? Right.

"And?" Joe said seeing her hesitation.

"And… the Predacons are after me for some unknown reason."

"There's something else you're not telling me." He said trying not to sound scared and worried after what he just heard.

"I told them that I wouldn't accept anyone watching me unless it was the bullet trains."

Joe suddenly exploded, "Why the hell not! Who cares who's guarding you as long as those damn Predacons don't get a hold of you!"

"I…I do?" she replied beginning to stutter slightly.

"Tell me what's so important about having them look over you then any of the others?" he asked still clearly angry.

"I…I don't know… I-I just feel more comfortable around them than I would anyone else." She heard a 'thump' and turned to see Joe had hit his head on the table.

"Sometimes I really don't get you, Sis. You'd rather be comfortable than be safe?" His voice slightly muffled by the table.

She went back over to the table and took a drink of her tea. "You can blame mum for that." She said almost cheekily. That was when Joe looked up at her, the look on his face frightened her. She had really made him angry, and when he was angry looked just like their father when he was extremely angry.

"I'll give you a choice, Sis." He began dangerously "You either take whatever protection they give you or we go back to mum and dad until all this is over."

"But Bro I don't _need_ to be guarded anymore, I gave the item the Predacons were after to the Autobots."  
_**End Flashback**_

"So I don't think he'd mind." _Probably walk me to station and made sure I was with one of you guys knowing him._ She thought.

"That still leaves the time you walk from your place to the station." Rail Spike said.

"That's only three minutes. Don't tell me they can do something within that."

"You'd be surprised."

Sara sighed. She didn't want to admit it but everyone was right, cars would be better than trains. It seemed that she had no other choice, she'd have to go with that dreaded idea she had, but she'd need Joe's help in it.  
"I…may have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but first I need to talk to Joe." _Who will probably want to kill me for even _thinking _of going back there._ She thought, "By the way… know any sports cars?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"No way, Sis."

"Come on, Joe. Please? I _really_ need you to help me with this and besides I can't go there unless you come with me." She was virtually begging now and had been for the past five minutes. Joe hated the idea of going back there as much as she did. She also knew she was going to have to do some begging but she didn't think she was going to have to do this much, she'd done virtually everything but get on her knees!

"Then don't go back, simple." He said plainly, not being affected at all by her begging.

She hung her head in frustration and groaned when an idea came to her. "You know, they probably haven't changed our rooms and if they get someone else to look after the house they'll see all the things you had when you were younger." She said now smirking at him.

Joe looked at her in both horror and annoyance, "I _hate_ you." He said in an annoyed whisper.

She chuckled, "Love you too, Bro."

"How are we going to get there, you know I don't have the car they gave me anymore."

Before Sara could say anything there came a beep from outside and she smiled.  
"I'd say our ride is here." Heading for the door.

They walked outside and saw a white Lamborghini Diablo, a greyish sliver and green SUV and a blue Dodge Viper with a light blue flame design.

"I look ridiculous." The Lamborghini said.

"You look great to me, Bro." The Dodge Viper replied.

"Prowl, all we did was remove your siren and any other law enforcement writing on your outside." The SUV said.

"How come I have to do this?"

"Because they need a Lamborghini, and you're the only one we've got, little brother."

"Come on, Prowl. Think of it as undercover police work."

"Hi there." Sara said interrupting them.

"You must be Sara." The SUV said.

"That would be me, and this is my brother Joe."

Joe was too busy staring at Prowl to hear what Sara was saying.  
"Nice." he said with a smile.

"My names X-Brawn, these here are my brothers Sideburn…"

"Hey. So uh… why do you need Prowl's alt mode?" he asked curious.

"…And Prowl."

"Sideburn asks a good question, why _do_ you need me?"

"Nice to meet you all, we need uh... a Lamborghini because…" Sara stopped as she saw Joe walk round Prowl as if inspecting him. She sighed, "Joe, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" looking up at his sister "Oh I was just…"

"Being your pain the ass self?" she said rhetorically humorous.

"Hey, who needs me to help them get mum and dad's place?" he asked also rhetorical "I mean, I could just as easily say you're on your own but…"

"Okay okay, geez lighten up." She couldn't help but hear a snickering chuckle from Sideburn. "As I was saying we need you because when we left, our parents gave Joe a Lamborghini, which he no longer has."

"But they still think I do. I sold it a while back." Joe added now walking to stand beside his sister.

"Then why don't you just tell your parents you sold it." Prowl said.

Both humans looked at each other with a 'did he really just ask that' look.  
"Believe us, if you knew our parents like we did…" Joe began.

"You'd understand why." Sara finished.

"Hey I just thought, what are you going to tell them about the money they gave you for driving lessons?"

Sara thought for a moment then looked over at X-Brawn an idea formulating in her mind. "You're an SUV, right?" she asked.

"That I am." X-Brawn answered.

Sara looked back over at her brother, "You remember the first car dad took me in…" she began hoping he'd understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah, it was a…" he looked at X-Brawn then back at Sara a slight devious smile appearing on his face.

"Why do I get the feelin' I'm not goin' to like this." X-Brawn said as the two humans began to stare at him.

An hour or so later Joe, Prowl, Sara and X-Brawn were headed towards Sara and Joe's parents house, who lived on the outskirts of Metro City.

"Prowl, you tell Sideburn about any of this and…" X-Brawn began.

Prowl chuckled, he was glad he got to keep his own colour whereas X-Brawn 'had to be' repainted blue and 'had to have' a small yellow lightning bolt on both of his front doors.

"How come you got to repaint yours and yet I can't." Joe complained to his sister over communications.

"There's a very simple explanation for that." Sara began.

"And what's that?"

"I'm a police car." Prowl said interrupting.

"You know they're going to know it's different. This isn't the colour of the other one."

"Just tell them that you upgraded it or something, and quit complaining… or I'll kick your ass." She joked.

"Hm. I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge? Because you know I'll do it… and win too." She added cheekily.

X-Brawn couldn't help but chuckle to himself, there were some things about family and siblings that was universal, and bickering with each other was one of them.

"You did tell them we were coming, right?" Joe suddenly asked.

"You really think I'm that stupid that I'd let us show up unannounced."

"You really want me to answer that?" he replied with a rhetorical question having some humour in his voice.

Sara growled, "Brothers. Damn pain the asses." She commented hearing both Joe and X-Brawn chuckle.

When they arrived the two Autobots were amazed by what they saw, the place was a virtual mansion.

"Ya parents live here?" X-Brawn asked wondering if they were playing some kind of joke on them.

Sara gave a nod as the gates opened allowing them entrance.  
"Please you two, no talking."

"Yeah, our parents would probably flip if they heard talking cars." Joe added.

"Very well, we shall not say anything. Right X-Brawn?" Prowl said.

"Right you are, Prowl."

"Uh… X-Brawn?" Sara asked quietly.

"Yes Sara?"

"Could you uh… kinda make it look like I'm driving?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

He gave a nod and disappeared from the screen. At the Same time Joe was also asking the same 'favour' from Prowl.

"My parents know I can drive so if you won't let me I need to be at least _pretending_ that I am."

"I see, then I shall make it look like you are driving." He said and also disappeared from the monitor.

The two Autobots pulled up outside the front door and Sara and Joe got out.

"Sara! Joe! Welcome home!" a middle-aged woman with light brown hair and a few blonde highlights said pulling Sara into a crushing hug.

"Uh… mum… need… air." She gasped.

"Oh sorry dear, it's been a long time."

"Hey Son, nice wheels. I see you still got good taste in cars." A middle-aged man with chestnut brown hair said coming out of the house and going over to look at the Lamborghini.

Joe gave a small nervous laugh, "Heh, thanks dad." Hoping that Prowl wasn't too insulted by the comment.

"I see you finally got your SUV dear, lightning bolts and all. You've been going on about that for so long."

"Uh yeah… took a while but I finally got it." It felt so wrong for her to be talking about X-Brawn as if he was just an everyday ordinary car that had no feelings.

Joe watched his dad walk around Prowl checking the car out, he cringed a little when he saw him kick a tire. _Please don't let him look inside, Please don't let him look inside_ he silently begged. They had not removed the inner 'police workings' as they didn't think that their parents would look inside. Fortunately for Joe barking caught his dad's attention before he had a chance to open the door.

"Was that barking I just heard?" Sara asked surprised.

"Oh you two simply must come and see Misty and Shadow." her mother said beaming with delight.

Sara didn't think she had a choice being as she was already being dragged in the house. She looked over at Joe and saw him getting the same treatment from their father. She tried to ignore the 'see, this is why we don't come back here anymore' look at was giving her.

As all four humans disappeared into the house Prowl grumbled. "I ought to arrest that guy for kicking a police officer."

"Prowl, we're suppose to stay quiet." X-Brawn reprimanded him. He could kind of understand now why the two humans were so insistent with what they 'needed'.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"You are taking them with you, right?" they heard Sara say.

"Sounds like they're coming back." X-Brawn said. He had just finished when the four walked out of the door with two dogs not far behind.

The woman sighed, "I wish we could but Misty is pregnant and we can't risk taking her." Stroking the cocker spaniel's head.

Sara facepalmed, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"We'll be gone about a year, take good care of the place until then." The man said to Joe.

"Don't worry, Dad. Everything will be fine." He reassured. _Unless those, what do you call them…Predacons find out we're here, then we're in trouble._ He thought.

"You'll find your cards in the kitchen and if there's any problems don't hesitate to call us, you'll find the number with the cards." Their mum said walking towards an awaiting car.

"Everything will be fine Mum, we've lived here long enough to how everything works." Sara said eager to see them leave.

The woman stopped at the passenger side door and turned to look at her daughter. She sighed, "My how you've grown. You've become quite the beautiful young woman I knew you'd be."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Can we not go into this again, please." She said half begging as she walked over to her, she knew the two Autobots were listening.

Her mother smiled and pulled her into a hug "Take care of yourself… and your young man." She said releasing her and getting in the car.

"Huh? Mum, what are you taking about?" she asked as her mother put down the window. She was confused, she didn't have any 'man' in her life.

The woman gave her daughter a soft knowing smile and cupped her cheek. "Yes you do. I can tell by the way your eyes sparkle, and how your face practically glows happiness."

"But I…"

The woman put a finger to her daughter's lips, "If you haven't told him already I suggest you do. Whoever he is, I can tell he's good for you."

They heard the other door close and Sara looked over at her father, confusion still clear on her face.

"See you when we get back, Sweetheart." He said affectionately.

"Dad." She said almost moaning.

Her mother turned to look at Joe and gave a small wave, "See you soon, Sweetie."

As they drove off Sara was still confused by what her mother had said. '_If you haven't told already him I suggest you do. Whoever he is I can tell he's good for you.'_

"What was that all about?" Joe asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I have no clue." She answered, then turned to X-Brawn and Prowl. "Okay guys, you can talk now. They're gone."

"Perhaps now I can return to being a police car not an ornament." Prowl said.

"Sorry about that, Prowl. Hope my dad didn't insult you too much. He's got this thing about 'fancy' cars." Joe apologised.

"I can understand now why the two of you were so insistent." X-Brawn said.

"Like we said, unless you know our parents…" Sara began when her eyes widen in horror Shadow was reliving himself on Prowl's tire. She facepalmed once again "This isn't happening."

"Bad dog!" Joe shouted seeing how the dog whimpered as if to say sorry. He picked up Shadow then Misty and went inside.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that, Prowl. I…"

"_If_ we're all done here, I suggest we get going." Prowl said trying to ignore his wet tire. He could hear X-Brawn chuckling as much as he tried to hide it. "And X-Brawn, not a _word_ about this to Sideburn, or anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Little Brother."

"So long, and thanks again." Sara said waving them off. She sighed and walked in closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So when are the trains coming?" Joe asked startling her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Joe." She said now over her shock and walking away from the door towards the kitchen. "They'll be here after they finish their routes."

"You know..." Joe began "I was talking to Koji while X-Brawn was being…'done', and he seems to think that you like one of those trains. Now don't you think that a sister as close as mine would tell me if she felt something like that."

"I'm sure she would. Only this sister doesn't _have_ those feelings towards any of them so hence the reason she hasn't said anything."

"After all the fuss you put up about them being the _only_ ones you'd allowed to 'guard' you. I find that hard to believe, Sister dear."

"Did I ever tell you you're a pain in the ass?" Sara said rhetorically as they entered the kitchen.

"I believe you mentioned it, yes."

"Good, just checking." She then saw the cards their mother was on about. "Just as I thought," she said holding one up "Credit cards."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Great. Trust mum and dad to leave us things like that." There was silence for a few minutes before, "So when are you going to tell me which you like." he suddenly asked and couldn't help but smirk when Sara nearly spit her drink out.

Sara coughed a few times before looking over at her brother with a murderous glare. "I don't like any of them."

"Uh huh." He said disbelievingly "Well, sooner or later you'll tell me. It's just a matter of time, and I can wait."

----

"Are you sure this is the right place, Rail Spike?" Rapid Run asked as they reached the gates of the house.

"These are the co-ordinates Prowl gave me." Rail Spike answered.

"X-Brawn did say the house was big." Midnight Express said.

"So how do we get in? Unless we transform and step over the gate I don't see any other way in." Rapid Run said.

"Maybe we should knock?" Midnight suggested.

"Knock? On a gate? Dude, are your processors working right, because I know you didn't just say that" Rapid said.

"You have a better idea, Rapid Run?" Rail Spike said slightly annoyed that the light grey train had shot the idea down so quickly.

"I do." A voice said, "How about you look at the camera and kindly ask to be let in." having a cheeky tone to it.

None of the trains could see anyone or even a camera so it confused them where the voice had come from and what they were talking about.

"Is it just me or did you guys hear that voice as well?" Rapid asked.

"Your not hearing things Rapid, we heard it as well." Rail Spike confirmed.

"That's good, because for a moment there I thought I was going to have to have my audios checked."

Midnight Express thought for a moment about what the voice had said. "Can we please come in?" he asked ignoring the 'what the hell you doin'?' look Rapid Run was giving him.

"Good job, Midnight." Rail Spike said, as the gates opened and both he and Rapid Run started towards the house.

Midnight began to follow but stopped halfway and said, "Thank you." Then continued on.

"You're welcome, Midnight Express." The voice said.

When they reached the house Sara and Joe were waiting for them.

"You know Rapid, Midnight Express' idea wasn't that bad. It's how I heard you to open the gate." Sara said.

"I thought I recognised that voice." Midnight said.

Sara chuckled, "Guys, I want you to meet my brother Joe. Joe, this is Rail Spike…"

"Pleased to meet you."

"Rapid Run…"

"Hey, how you doin'?"

"And Midnight Express."

Joe looked at the three trains, something about Midnight Express looked familiar to him. "Hey, aren't you the three thirty Sara normally gets home? And the one that upset her when they ran off?"

Sara facepalmed, "Thanks a lot, Joe." She muttered sarcastically.

"She lost her favourite book that day you know…. And her favourite…ow, what you do that for?" He asked looking at her while rubbing his sore spot.

Sara gave him an annoyed look before turning her attention back to the bullet trains. "If you guys wanna transform we'll show you round." She smiled.

After they had transformed Joe fell over from shock, "Whoa, you guys are tall." He said staring up at them.

Sara sighed, "Ignore the idiotic human male and lets move on shall we." She said starting to walk off toward the back of the house.

"Hey, who you calling idiotic!" Joe said getting up and following her.

Rail Spike and Rapid Run started to follow them when they realised that Midnight Express was just standing there.

"Anything wrong, Midnight?" Rail Spike asked.

"Don't let the dude get to ya. I'm sure he's just protecting his sister." Rapid said.

"Are you guys coming?" Sara called from the end of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been a week since the bullet trains were assigned to 'guard' Sara and things were going well, with their parents gone Joe didn't have to hide the fact that he _didn't_ have the car his parents thought he had, much to the delight of Prowl, who still complained every now and again to the both of them about having been an ornament instead of a police car.  
As Sara walked towards the train station after her computer class she couldn't help but wonder about the conversation she had with her mother before they left.  
_"Take care of yourself… and your young man." Her mother said releasing her from the hug and getting in the car._

"_Huh? Mum, what are you taking about?" she asked as her mother put down the window. She was confused, she didn't have any 'man' in her life._

_The woman gave her daughter a soft knowing smile and cupped her cheek. "Yes you do. I can tell by the way your eyes sparkle, and how your face practically glows happiness."_

"_But I…"_

_The woman put a finger to her daughter's lips, "If you haven't told him already I suggest you do. Whoever he is, I can tell he's good for you."_  
It still confused her, she didn't _have_ any young man in her life. So why would her mother think that she did? She doubted if she ever would the way Joe would virtually scare off any guy that even came _close_ to thinking about starting any kind of relationship with her. She sighed as much as she loved her brother he was a real pain in the ass at times. She stopped halfway to the station giving her 'situation' a little more thought, then decided to go back to the house by bus instead forgetting all about the fact that she was suppose to meet up with one of the bullet trains and they would take her back. As she headed for the bus stop that would take her to the outskirts of the city she failed notice a helicopter tracking her every move.

----  
As Rapid Run pulled into the station he saw no sign of the female he was to protect. He decided to wait a few minutes in case she was late getting out, after fifteen minutes had past he was starting to get annoyed. _Where is she? She knows she's suppose to come straight here._ He decided to call the others just in case they had picked her up and forgot to tell him.  
"Rail Spike, you haven't by any chance picked up Sara today, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Is there a problem, Rapid?" the white and blue train asked.

"Yeah, I'll say there's a problem. She's nowhere to be seen."

"Could be she's just late getting out." He replied.

"I've been here fifteen minutes already and still no sign of her."

"Midnight, have you seen Sara?" Rail Spike asked.

"Not since I dropped her off earlier. Why?" Midnight asked.

"Because she seems to have disappeared." Rapid Run answered.

"Are you sure she's not just late?" Midnight asked.

"Would I be askin' if you've seen her if I hadn't already thought of that." Rapid said half annoyed.

"We have to find her." Midnight said his voice full of worry and concern.

"And when we do I'm gonna…" Rapid began before getting interrupted.

"We have to find her first, Rapid Run." Rail Spike said knowing what the light grey train was going to say. "I'll contact Optimus and let him know what's happened. Rapid, you stay there just in case she appears."

----  
"She's what?!" Joe said not believing what he was hearing.

"That's what TAI told me. She's gone missing, they want you to go down to base and help out." Koji said.

"And how _exactly_, is staring at a bunch of screens helping to find Sara?" Joe asked sarcastically. "That sister of mine is a real pain. First she won't have anyone but the trains, then she won't have anyone at all…" he growled slightly "I swear when I get a hold off her…" he said trailing off.

"We have to find her first, Joe. And I think you'll have to get in line, there are quite a few people who'll want to have words with her." Koji said joking a little.

"They can all wait, relatives get first pickings." He joked back a slight evil smile appearing on his face.

-----  
Sara stepped off the bus and headed for the house, unaware of the 'hunt' that was now going on for her, due to her 'change in transport', and that the helicopter that was still tailing her. It was almost as though she was on automatic pilot as she turned into the private drive that lead to her parents house, so deep in thought was she that she did not noticed the robot in front of her until she walked into it. "Huh?" she looked up and saw dark grey transformer with dark pink optics. She stared at him a moment before asking, "Can I help you?"

"You're coming with me." They said.

"Oh? Did Optimus send you?" she asked. She saw that he looked a little like the Autobot leader and wondered if they were related. She also couldn't help but notice the way his hands become fists that shook, as if he was trying to withhold his anger.

"Yes." He said, although it sounded forced. "Optimus sent me. You are no longer safe here and he has asked me to take you to a safer location."

She smiled, "In that case, lead the way." She watched as he transformed into a tanker and was about to get in when a voice shouted "SARA, STOP! DON'T GO WITH HIM!" as she looked over she was surprised to see Midnight Express speeding down towards her. "Midnight?" she asked quite confused.

The bullet train transformed but before he could say anything other vehicles appeared.

"Rail Spike, Rapid Run, I found Sara but so have the Decepticons."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Midnight." Rail Spike responded.

"And don't lose that girl in the meantime, I want to few words with her." Rapid Run added annoyed.

Sara looked back at the tanker in slight fear, "D-Decepticon?" she began backing away from him as he transformed and started towards her. "You lied! You said Optimus sent you!" she virtually shouted.

"Of course I lied you brat." He said hatefully.

As he headed for her, all Sara could do was back up and hope that more help would arrive. She saw that he was about to make a grab for her and quickly avoided his grasp, running as fast as she could towards Midnight Express.

"Grab that human!" the tanker shouted.

The five Decepticons each made a grab for the human when she ran past them, but four of them missed. One had almost caught her but was shot in the hand by Midnight Express before he had a chance to grab her.  
The bullet train transformed and as soon as Sara was aboard made a beeline for the nearest spacebridge.

"Don't let them escape!" the tanker commanded.

Just as the Decepticons were about to close in on them Optimus Prime appeared with the Autobot brothers.  
"Midnight Express, get Sara to safety. We'll handle the Decepticons." Optimus said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
Sara sat through what must have been the fourth…or was it fifth? She wasn't sure anymore the words all mingling together in the same lecture of "Don't ever do that again" "Do you know you could have been taken?" and "We're here to protect you." She sighed as she listened to Rapid Run drone on and on about how stupid she had been, that she should have told someone about what she was doing and the fact that she virtually _made_ the three of them 'protect' her. Honestly, did no one think she could take care of herself? First it was her brother, and boy did that go well, then it was Optimus, then for some strange reason Prowl decided to lecture her, by the time Rapid Run came to talk to her she had heard the 'speech' so many times that she virtually knew what he was going to say before he even said it. _Someone save me from this before I lose my sanity._ She partly joked to herself. It was at the that moment that she saw her chance to 'escape', Rail Spike was walking over to them and as soon the bullet train leader got Rapid's attention she made a run for it, running as fast as she could for the house, but just as she reached the patio doors Joe appeared. Fearing a never-ending circle of 'lectures' she sped off to what she called her 'hiding' place. It was a corner of the estate which only her mother and her knew about, she went there when she wanted to get away from things or if she was feeling upset.

----  
As Joe watched his sister divert from running to the house to somewhere else on the estate he couldn't help but give a small chuckle. _Serves her right for not telling anyone._ He thought. More days came and went and Joe was beginning to suspect that Koji's thought of Sara liking one of the bullet trains was just his imagination, nothing in her interaction with Rail Spike, Rapid Run or Midnight Express showed any sign of 'liking' and he'd studied them closely…well, as much as he could without giving it away. The only thing he was able to discover was not that of his sister, but of Midnight Express. He decided to have a little fun with said bullet train and the hot summer was giving him the perfect opportunity, he chuckle evilly to himself as he walked towards the three trains who were sitting talking amongst one another.

"Hey, Midnight Express." He called out gaining all three train's attention. "My adorable sister wants you."

"Oh? What does she want?" the white and dark blue train asked.

"I don't know, all she said was she _wanted_ the pretty train that saved her."

Rapid Run could see what Joe was up to and was tried to keep from laughing, he was glad that he had a faceplate or he didn't think he'd be able to keep a straight face like Joe was.

Rail Spike could also see what the human male was doing and thought it was cruel of him to toy with Midnight's feelings like that.  
"Are you sure she wants to speak with Midnight?" he asked trying to get the truth out.

Joe nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes, very sure she _wants_ him." he turned towards the swimming pool making sure the trains couldn't see his face. "In fact, she asked if he would watch over her while she swam." He said with a devilish grin.

"Sw-sw-swam?" Midnight Express could hardly get the word out. The last time the two humans took a swim he casually looked over to make sure they were okay and almost offlined at the sight of her virtually naked.

"That's not going to be a problem, is it Midnight Express?" the brown haired male asked trying to sound innocent.

"We can see both you and Sara from where we are." Rail Spike said, thinking this 'joke' had gone on long enough.

"But if someone happened to attack, we'd be too far away to reach her in time." Rapid Run added, deciding to aid Joe in the 'torture' of his team-mate.

Rail Spike looked over at the light grey train, his optics narrowing slightly in annoyance. _**Midnight's feelings are no laughing matter, Rapid Run.**_ He commed the younger bullet train.

_**Can I help it if the dude's attraction to her is so obvious that a human could see it? Come on, Rail Spike, I bet even the Predacons and Decepticons could even see it.**_ Rapid Run replied.

Joe was slightly surprised by the light grey trains 'help', but he welcomed it all the same, and that's when it hit him. He chuckled thinking how sneaky his sister had been hiding it from him.

"Hey guys. What are you all talking about?" a female voice asked.

"You." Joe said plainly.

"Uh huh…with you around that could mean trouble. You haven't been upsetting people again, have you?" she joked winking at Midnight Express who could do nothing but stare in shock at her.

"Me? Upset people? Now where would you get a crazy idea like that from?" Joe asked humorously.

"The look on your face as I was walking over here, Mr. Oh-so-obvious." She paused to chuckle at her brothers pretend shock and hurt look before continuing. "So, any of you three lovely trains fancy taking me to town? I need to buy a few things." Unaware that her 'persuasive' question had just reinforced Joe's teasing.

It was then that Rapid Run got a devious idea and stealthily hit Midnight Express out of his shocked stupor resulting in a "W-hey." Emitting from said train.

"Thanks for volunteering, Midnight Express." Sara said with a smile.

"Me?! I didn't…" he began in a fluster.

"Well you were the first to speak after I asked the question." Sara stated.

"She has a point there." Joe said trying hard not laugh.

"I'll take you." Rail Spike suddenly said. He wanted to speak to her about Midnight's feelings for her and this was the perfect opportunity.

The female shrugged, "As long I as can go to town I don't care who takes me." Joe suddenly chuckled and she hit him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his sore spot.

"For planning cruel things. And don't even say you weren't, because I know you and I know that chuckle."

"Yes Honey." He replied cheekily before running off closely followed by an annoyed Sara screaming "GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

"Are you sure you don't mind taking her, Spike?" Midnight Express suddenly asked turning to the white and blue train.

"Yeah, I'm sure Midnight would just _love_ to take her. Right Midnight?" Rapid Run said teasing the other train.

Midnight blushed and looked down at the ground embarrassedly. "Well…I…"

"Forget it, Rapid. I need to speak to her anyway." The bullet train leader said standing.

"Why can't you talk to her here?" Rapid Run asked.

Rail Spike looked at Midnight Express who suddenly squeaked at the realisation of what the bullet train leader wanted to speak to the female about.

-----  
"TAI, have you figured out why the Predacons want Sara's necklace." Optimus asked.

"No, Optimus. As far as I can tell it appears to be an ordinary necklace, there should be no reason why the Predacons are after it." TAI replied.

"Maybe it is not the necklace they are after. It could be Sara herself." Optimus said thinking.

"But I don't understand, Optimus. Why would they want Sara? What could she possibly have that they would want?" TAI asked slightly confused.

"It's possible they found out something from Dr Onishi." Optimus stated. He thought for a moment. "TAI, I believe it's time to give Sara her necklace back."

"Optimus?"

-----  
"I want that human, Scourge." Megatron said fiercely. "She can lead us to a great deal of energy."

"I would have already had that blasted human had that blasted train not shown up." Scourge complained. "With those Autobots on constant guard around her, it'll be hard to snatch the girl."

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Scourge!" Megatron spat. "If you can't get to the girl then create a distraction."

"Let me get the girl, Megatron. Scourge is only good for creating diversions." Skybyte suddenly said.

"You had you're chance, you poor excuse for a Predacon." Scourge retaliated.

"Why you rusted piece of…"

"ENOUGH!" Megatron bellowed. "Skybyte, you will grab the girl while Scourge distracts those accursed Autobots."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
A week later Sara sat in Rapid Run's cockpit in a daze as the scenery went by, she causally looked over to the side when realisation set in. "Wait…Rapid, this isn't the way home." She said coming out of her daze.

"Optimus wants us back at base." Rapid Run answered appearing on screen.

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" she asked curious.

"We'll find out when we get there." He replied trying to sound curious himself, as he knew the reason.

As they arrived at base Sara saw Optimus Prime, Midnight Express, Rail Spike and TAI waiting for them.  
"What's going on?" she asked getting out of Rapid Run. She guessed it must be bad by the expression on Midnight Express' face.

"We've checked out your necklace and there appears to be nothing of value as to why the Predacons or the Decepticons would want it." TAI explained.

"So…I can have it back?"

Optimus nodded, "We believe they will no longer be after you, so I am returning Team Bullet Train to their regular mission."

The woman stared at the Autobot leader a while then gradually looked over at Rail Spike and Midnight Express before finally asking, "You're leaving me?"

"With the Predacons and Decepticons no longer after you, there is no need for us to protect you any longer." Rail Spike replied.

Midnight Express felt like his spark was going to break upon hearing and seeing the sadness in her face and voice.

"I see." She replied sadly as she looked dejectedly over at the ground. "Well if you'll just hand me my necklace I'll get out of your way."

To everyone's surprise Midnight Express went over to the saddened woman and went down on one knee in front of her. He held out his hand, which contained the female's necklace. "We'll see you again soon, Sara." He said softly. "Remember there's always the three thirty route."  
She looked up at him and gave a small sad smile, what she said next nearly broke him, "I'm sorry I've been a pain." Her voice sounding small and sad, taking her necklace and heading out.  
Midnight watched her, wanting so much to relive her sadness. She looked so disheartened, hurt and unwanted that he wanted to take it all back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rail Spike giving him a worriedly soft look.

"She'll be okay, Midnight." He said.

The white and dark blue train gave a nod as he stood. "If you don't mind, I'd like to alone." He said as he walked out.

"Sara maybe alright, but I'm not too sure Midnight will be." Rapid Run said coming to stand beside Rail Spike as the two trains watched their team-mate leave.

"I think you might be right, Rapid Run." Rail Spike agreed sadly.

"The two of them seem to have formed a close friendship." Optimus said.

"You don't know the half of it, Prime." Rapid Run half muttered as he walked out.

Rail Spike turned to the Autobot leader, "We'll handle Midnight. Just make sure Sara stays safe." His voice having a slight pleading tone to it, he then proceeded to follow Rapid Run.

"It seems they've all formed a close friendship." TAI said.

The fire truck gave a nod, "Yes it does."

-----  
Skybyte couldn't believe his luck, he'd been watching the human female for a few days now and discovered that the Autobots were no longer with her. _What luck, I won't need that insolent Scourge's help. I can just take the girl right now, won't Megatron be pleased._ He chuckled evilly _I'll just wait for her to go to a less populated area and that brat is mine. Nothing can stand in my way._

Unknown to Skybyte, Scourge and the other Decepticons knew of the Autobots 'abandonment' of the human female also.  
_Perfect._ Scourge thought _I don't need to take orders from that fool Megatron. Once I have the girl all that energy will belong to me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**Sara stood at the train station having mixed feelings on whether or not to take the three thirty train or not. In fact she was having doubts about taking _any_ trains anymore, there was an internal struggle raging within her, there was the side that said _'just take the trains you stupid woman. Nothing's changed, it still gets you from A to B, and if it happens to be one of Team Bullet Train then so be it.'_ Then there was the other side, _'You shouldn't take the trains anymore. Think how they'll feel seeing you again after what happened at their base, especially Midnight Express. Don't be selfish and think how he'd feel about it.'_ Then there was this tiny minute voice, no, _feeling_, something that she couldn't describe, something that only appeared when the bullet trains 'left' her. She sighed downheartedly as she walked out of the station just as Midnight Express pulled in.

The white and dark blue train watched the brown haired woman walk away, he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to avoid them now. That saddened him, not being able to see her again, never to see her beautiful smile or hear her glorious laugh. No, he wasn't going to let that happen, he was going to talk to her after he'd finished this route.

Joe spotted his sister walk away from the train station almost looking depressed. Her behaviour lately worried him, this was not the happy jokey sister he was used to seeing. This was a totally different person, this person barely functioned, it was as if they had nothing left to live for. He remembered the conversation they had when she returned from the Autobots base.

_**Flashback**_  
"You're late coming back. Having too much fun with the trains, huh?" Joe teased his sister as she walked in the living room. Upon hearing no reply he casually looked over and was surprised by what he saw, Sara was crouched down stroking Misty. She looked miserable, he then gave a small gasp as he saw a tear make it's way down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked virtually running over to her.

"Nothing." She replied sadly.

"Remember who you're talking to, Sis. Something or someone's upset you and I want to know what or who that is."

The brown haired woman's hand stopped mid-stroke as she recalled what happened. Joe crouched down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sara," he said softly, his voice laced with worried and concern. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"They're…they're…gone. He said that I no longer need protecting." She explained her voice barely above a whisper.

"But that's a good thing, right? I mean, that means no one's out to get you." Joe said. "Besides, you'll still see them when you take the train. So they haven't gone completely."

"But…I was…they…" she stuttered as she looked at her brother.

"I know." He said with an understanding tone. "It'll be strange not having them here. This place will just seem big and empty."

Sara shook her head, "That's not it." She said standing.

Before Joe could ask Sara walked out.  
_**End Flashback**_

He had gone past her room later that day and heard crying coming from behind the closed door, he remembered thinking to himself _What have you got yourself into._

"Sara." Joe called out "Hey wait up, Little Miss Gloom." He joked as he jogged up beside her. The only response he got was a sad smile. "Come on, Sis, you've gotta snap out of this."

"I'm fine." She replied.

Joe grabbed her arm stopping her from taking another step, he was surprised that she didn't turn and shout at him. _This is more serious than I thought_. He was about to say something when Skybyte appeared in front of both of them followed by Scourge a minute later.

"Okay you little brat, you're coming with me. You've got an appointment with Megatron." Skybyte said reaching down to grab the female.

"Wrong, Fish Face. She's coming with me." Scourge said smacking the shark out of the way.

"You're not taking my sister anywhere." Joe said defiantly, standing in front of her with his arms out to the side in an effort to save her. "Sara, run back to…" he never got to finish as he was smacked away just as Skybyte was.

"Scourge, you're suppose to be distracting the Autobots. _I_ was the one to grab the girl." Skybyte reminded.

"Do you take me for a fool, Skybyte? We both know that those Autowimps no longer protect her…" Scourge began.

"That's where you're wrong, Scourge." A voice said.

Both shark and tanker looked over and were annoyed to see Team Bullet Train.

_Autobots._ Scourge thought as his optic narrowed and his hands became fists.

"Now why don't you just leave instead of us having to kick your afts." Rapid Run said.

Sara stood rooted to the spot as she looked at her fallen brother. _Joe._ Suddenly anger flared up within her, her hands became fists that shook, she closed her eyes trying to control her anger. She could hear the sounds of a battle in the background, then heard Rail Spike shout "Sara! Get to safety!" it reminded her of what he said back at Cybertron base all those many days ago. _'With the Predacons and Decepticons no longer after you, there is no need for us to protect you.'_ Her eyes opened instantly and raged with an angry fire. She saw the pain on her brother's face as he tried to get up only to fall back down again and stormed over to the battle scene.  
"ENOUGH!" she screamed making everyone look at her with incredulous stare. "YOU DAMN DECEPTICONS AND BLOODY PREDACONS WANT THIS DAMN STUPID NECKLACE THEN FRIGGING WELL TAKE IT!" She shouted ripping the piece of jewellery from her neck and throwing it at them. "NOW DAMN WELL LEAVE US ALONE!!" ignoring the surprised and shocked stares she was getting she stormed back over to Joe, who was now giving her an amused look.

"I wondered how long it would take before you shouted at someone." He joked, "Feel better?"

"Yes, I do actually." Her anger dying down though her voice still had a sharp tone to it. She was about to help him up when a tentative voice asked, "Sara?" she looked over and glared at the owner of the voice. "What do you three want?" she asked rudely.

"You okay?" Rapid Run asked.

Joe immediately facepalmed at hearing Rapid Run's question. _Please tell me he didn't just ask that._ He thought.

Sara's anger flared up again, "Oh just fine, Rapid. I mean, it's not every bloody day that my brother get thrown aside and have his bones broken so that that a big transforming robot can grab me and use me for their own evil plans." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Of course I'm not alright you stupid train!"

Joe stared at his sister in disbelief, if he didn't say something soon then she'd end up saying something that she'd regret, but at the moment it was hard to get even one word in.

"My brother got hurt by that Decepticon, a Decepticon that you all said was no longer after me! Why did he get hurt? Because he was doing your frigging job!" she was so angry that she was now breathing heavily.

"Sara, please calm down." Midnight said slightly worried.

"Calm down, calm down! After what just happened to Joe?"

"Sara, please. It's okay, let's just…" Joe tried but he already knew what was coming his only hope was to distract her before she said those dreaded words…  
"I don't wanna see or hear from any of you ever again. As far as I'm concerned, we've never even met." Too late, she said them. _Oh Sara. Why did you have to go and say it._ He winced as she helped him up and slowly walked away. "You're going to regret that." He said quietly.

"Quiet you. They brought it on themselves." She snapped not realising that a lone tear was making it's way down her face.

Midnight Express couldn't believe what happened, he stood staring in the direction both humans were headed, that one line repeating over in his mind '_I don't wanna see or hear from any of you ever again.'_ She was looking directly at him when she said it, looking at him with those harsh brown eyes that held nothing but anger and hate.

"I should've run her over when I had the chance." Rapid Run said slightly annoyed.

"Midnight, everything okay?" Rail Spike asked ignoring the light grey train.

The only reply the bullet train leader got was the white and dark blue train transforming and driving off.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
"Megatron, I have the item you wanted from that human female." Skybyte said holding out his palm that contained Sara's necklace.

"It's about time, Skybyte." Megatron said. He took the necklace and was about to study it when Scourge's voice said "What Skybyte failed to notice is that it is a fake with a tracking device within it." "WHAT!" Megatron bellowed.

"Scourge is lying! I got the item straight from the girl, there is no way it could be fake." Skybyte said trying to explain and save himself.

"The battle we had was just a trick so it wouldn't look too easy when we got the item. I'm afraid the Autobots now have it and from Movar and Ro-Tor's surveillance of them I'd say there was nothing special about it. If there was the Autobots would have already found it. It was all a clever trick to discover the location of our base." Scourge explained.

"SKYBYTE, YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Megaton bellowed as he crushed the necklace in his hand.

Skybyte ran out of the throne room before Megatron could finish all the while thinking _You'll pay for this, Scourge._


End file.
